warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting
Origins John Wayne Gacy, Jr. (March 17, 1942 – May 10, 1994) was an American serial killer and rapist, also known as the Killer Clown, who was convicted of the sexual assault and murder of a minimum of 33 teenage boys and young men in a series of killings committed between 1972 and 1978 in Chicago, Illinois. Convicted of 33 murders, Gacy was sentenced to death for 12 of these killings on March 13, 1980. He spent 14 years on death row before he was executed by lethal injection at Stateville Correctional Center on May 10, 1994. Gacy became known as the "Killer Clown" due to his charitable services at fundraising events, parades and children's parties where he would dress as "Pogo the Clown", a character he devised himself. He painted several pieces, most of which were auctioned off shortly after his execution. This artifact has been seen in multiple episodes of the show, starting with "Breakdown". Effects Painted shortly before his execution, this artwork was imbued with a portion of Gacy's spirit, for lack of a better word, at the moment of his death. Auctioned off with the rest of his work, it resided in the home of the Burgue family until the untimely deaths of the patriarch, son and dog. It moved homes several times with various deaths and other misfortunes following before a connection was discovered. It was recovered by Warehouse agents, and has had a perpetual frown on its face ever since. When unobserved, the subject of the painting, referred to as 'Pogo's Friend', will move and attempt to pull itself from the painting. Once free, it will stalk down and slaughter any males in the household, from youngest to oldest, as well as anyone who gets in its way. It shows some personality of a macabre nature, acting the clown even as it kills. This behavior has only been seen in camera footage of one of the victims homes, including a full minute of 'Pogo's Friend' waving at the camera and signing its name in the victims blood. Once its work is done, it returns to the painting and awaits the next opportunity. Before the beach, agents reported shadowy images of the subject floating from the canvas. This was assumed to be the subject attempting to escape while being restricted by the containment fields. ADDENDUM: Since the ransacking of the Dark Vault in late 2014, the painting has been an empty patch of black. The large incision slowly stitched itself back together, but the subject, 'Pogo's Friend' has not reappeared. Assume that it is on the loose, and observe all procedures for dealing with Dark Vault breaches, runaway artifacts of a lethal nature and Warehouse invasion and infiltration events. Take no risks. Storage and Handling Stored on a special easel laced with neutralizer. Neutralizer gloves are mandatory. The painting must be kept in a special neutralizer box when removed from its field. This artifact not stay outside of neutralizer for longer than thirty seconds at a time. Any further length of time risks releasing the spirit of Gacy. Under the possibility that the spirit of John Wayne Gacy should ever escape from the painting, the painting will have no need for neutralizer until the spirit is contained back in the painting. The painting must be outside of the neutralizer field before the spirit of Gacy can be placed back in. Once the spirit is back in, place inside of a neutralizer bath or field within ten seconds to keep the spirit contained within the painting. It will fight any attempt to place it in the neutralizer in this case, so be prepared and take the appropriate precautions. Category:Artifact Category:The Dark Vault Category:Prof.Draco Category:Canon Artifacts Category:Class P